Closer Than Blood
by Miss.Delena13
Summary: When her best friend betrays her in more ways than one, who can Elena turn to? Damon. After breaking up with Stefan, how close will the pair get? Closer than blood?  Or will she think it's better to stay away...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – New story! It's set in the TV Show, but Elena and Bonnie look like the books, and their personalities from books.**

DAMON POV

Elena Gilbert walked to the Boarding House, where she thought both Salvatore brothers would be. Her blonde hair, lighter since being changed, blew in the wind, and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief – a new feature since becoming what she was now. But her happiness – humanity, even – was gone. I, a watching vampire, noticed one thing in particular. The Lapis Lazuli necklace hanging around her neck. She was wearing form-fitting black jeans, a purple tank top and leather jacket. I didn't know why I was spying on Elena, why I felt the need to watch her. I knew she didn't care for Stefan in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but my brother and I both cared for her safety. I came up behind her and placed my hands over her mouth, eager to see her reaction. Instantly, she spun around, fangs dropping, and snarled. Her beautiful face transforming into an equally beautiful mask of hatred. It only lasted a while, though, until she realized who it was.

"What the hell, Damon?" She yelled. I smirked smugly, but then sobered as i noticed that her eyes were red from crying. When she saw that I had noticed the tears, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Using vampire speed, I raced in front of her, only to see that Elena wasn't there. I felt someone tap my shoulder, so turned around and reached out to grab her, only to be left holding air.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice like crystal taunted. I could practically hear her smirk. She tugged on my hair, and I ran to a point a few metres away. Looking back, I saw Elena standing where I had just been, head tipped to the side slightly. Aiming to surprise her, I ran, a blur, over to her, just to see her standing away from me.

"How do you do that?" I asked, curious. "Run so fast?" Her smile faded, and when she spoke, it was just a whisper, but she knew I could hear.

"Because of who I was turned by." We stood in silence for a few minutes, both haunted by the terrifying image of the sinister Klaus, with his light blue eyes, and pale blonde hair. I looked at her, and saw eyes burning with hatred towards Klaus. I ran to tackle her, trying to lighten the mood, and we both fell to the floor, laughing. I had been a while since I had heard Elena laugh. Windchimes, was the word that came to mind.

"We'd better head home." She suggested, after a few minutes of lying side-by-side, gazing at the midnight blue, slowly turning black, sky.

I jumped up, and after pulling her up with me, we walked down the lonesome road. I felt her shiver as we approached the graveyard. It had been three days since Elena's family and friends had gathered to mourn the loss of Meredith. Obviously, without one person. I knew that the girl now standing next to me still felt like she had discovered her best friend's body yesterday. And I knew that her heart was torn apart when she had found out who had murdered the wise teen.

Knowing that Elena wouldn't want to see the freshly dug grave, I picked her up, bridal style, and ran home. She buried her face into my neck, and I chuckled as I set her down outside of the Boarding House. After a timid smile in my direction, she walked into the house. Standing at the door, she turned and mouthed 'thank you' to me, then didn't glance back.

**A/N – A very short prologue. I already have an idea of who murdered Meredith, but I can't tell you yet.**

**Should I continue? FACT: Reviews inspire me to write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – My laptop's down (all my data and stories lost :( ) so I'm writing down all my Fanfic's before typing them up. This chapter is tiny (And I mean TINY) because it looks like you've written more than you have in notebooks. Literally, I had written 6 pages in the book, and then I type it and this is the result! So, sorry, I hope next one will be longer.**

ELENA POV

I didn't glance back. I couldn't. If I did, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from throwing myself into his arms. After sharing something so special, so intimate, I just felt a connection. We had more than just an understanding. I knew that the under the self-absorbed-psychopath cover he had, Damon was a caring young man. Or, at least, I hoped.

So I walked inside, without looking back, my new senses telling me that Stefan was in the living room and Damon was following me.

"Hey!" The younger brother said, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hi, Stefan." I responded, walking to the kitchen to heat up some blood. As the microwave ticked, I heard Damon and Stefan talk.

"She's not the same." "Ever since she found Meredith." "Something's very wrong." I heard, and knew they were discussing me. As I walked back into the room, practically throwing myself onto the sofa, they glanced nervously at each other. I avoided eye contact. Stefan went back to writing in his 'Journal'. When we had been together, that had really annoyed me. The constant writing. He wrote more than me!

"Did you speak to _her _today?" He asked cautiously, with extra emphasis on the 'her' part. I saw Damon turn to hear my answer.

"No. No, I haven't." I answered stiffly.

"It's my fault, you know. If I hadn't let her see me and Meredith together, then-" I didn't let him finish. In less than one second, he was pinned to the wall by his neck.

"It was no-one's fault but the killer's. It wasn't Merry's, nor was it yours. It was the murderers. And for what she did, I hope she rots in Hell for all eternity." I hissed venomously.

When Stefan saw that I was serious, he nodded. "OK." I released my vice-like on his neck. Sub-consciously, I took a step towards Damon. Noticing this, he put a comforting arm around my shoulders. Stefan looked away.

"I'm going to hunt." He told us, before racing out the door.

"Come on, 'Lena." Damon urged, leading me towards the sofa. He embraced me, and I took in his scent. Some kind of aftershave, Italian Leather, and masculinity. A teardrop leaked from my eye for the second time that day.

Damon murmured useless words in my ear, his hot breath tingling. After I had calmed down, he gently kissed my cheek.

DAMON POV

What was I doing? I heard her gasp as my lips came into contact with her cheek. But she didn't pull away. She looked at me hungrily, and I slowly moved my face closer to hers. Still, no movement. I gazed at her rosebud lips, and she gently tipped her face up to meet mine. There was sparks. Fireworks. Eruptions. It was amazing.

Elena's eyes dilated, and she kissed me back. Then, the door burst open. I wanted to kill whoever was there. Even more so when I saw who it was. Quickly, I pushed Elena behind me, so that she didn't lunge at the person's throat.

Because there at the door stood Bonnie.

"I didn't mean to do it! I just got so angry!" The small redhead screamed, scared. I vamped out and hissed protectively, a man protecting his mate. I hated Bonnie just as much as Elena did.

For Bonnie was the person that stabbed Meredith.

**A/N – Well, at least you found out who was the murderer... But that was tiny. Like, tincey.**

**Buttt... If you review, I'll be inspired to write more! So here's a sum:**

**Reviews = More chapters and longer chapters.**


End file.
